SALVAME
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yusei esta padeciendo una grabe enfermedad desea ver a Jack pero no quiere que el rubio lo vea en su deplorable condición, se hará realidad su sueño? Podrá ver a Jack nuevamente? Descúbranlo...- One-shot- Yaoi Jack x Yusei


**YU-GI-OH! 5 D****'S**

**SALVAME**

**CAPITULO: "SAYONARA"**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que los signos elegidos salvaran al mundo luchando contra los signos oscuros, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquellas guerras, aquellas perdidas, aquellos reencuentros aquella lucha, que ahora había terminado…

Aki Izayoi, se había mudado a Tokio con su padres dejando atrás a Neodomino y a sus amigos, nunca estuvo enamorada de Yusei realmente solo era que lo consideraba un buen amigo, aquel que la saco de la oscuridad su amor aunque la había traicionado partencia a Divine…

Rua y Ruka, ambos habían continuado juntos, sus padres habían entendido que dejarlos solos estaba mal y ahora los gemelos viajaban con sus padres alrededor del mundo…

Jack Atlas, el continuo luchando por el titulo del rey del juego titulo que jamás pareció llegar, seguía con los duelos a alta velocidad esperando algún día lograr recuperar el titulo que Yusei Fudou le arrebato…

Mientras tanto el aquel chico de expresivos ojos azules nacido en Neodomino y confinado a Satélite ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, estaba orgulloso que sus amigos de Satélite por fin fueran tratados como personas y luego de la construcción del puente ya no eran despreciados en la ciudad y los trataban como igual, todos habían obtenido lo que quisieron, hasta Ushiho que había adoptado a Touya que lo admiraba tanto había logrado casarse con Mikage la asistente de Jack y eran felices pero el aquel que había luchado por lograr aquella felicidad no la había logrado, al contrario había sido confinado a la oscuridad para la eternidad…

- Yusei! Estas en casa?…-sus amigos de Satélite seguían con el, al menos frecuentándolo como antes, las cosas entre ellos tampoco ya no eran iguales…

- Rally?...-aquel chico que tanto cuido el ahora tenia una familia que lo amaba, lo habían estado buscando toda su vida y no fue hasta que se unió Satélite con Neodomino que lograron reencontrarse…

- Yusei pensé que no estabas en casa…-entre sus manos llevaba la correa de un cachorro que el chico ojiazul se lo había pedido

- Siento que trajiste lo que te pedí…

El chico salio de su habitación, dejando ver el porque de su desgracia, sus ajos ya no eran de un vivo azul, ahora se habían tornado celestes entre sus manos llevaba un bastón que le permitía no tropezar…

- Te ayudare…-aunque a veces por su inexperiencia tropezaba con frecuencia era por eso que necesitaba ayuda, aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse su casa…

- Estar en la oscuridad tan rápido, a aun no logro acostumbrarme…

A veces se deprimía por su situación, seguía adelante por que no era de los que se rendían tan fácil, pero aun así era tan difícil continuar, aunque el cariño y la comprensión de sus amigos, le daban la fuerza para seguir adelante y no decaer.

- Yusei, este ambiente tan oscuro es deprimente, deberías de encender las luces…-el chico encendió algunas luces mientras ayudaba al chico a caminar…-la cosa cambia…-dijo al ver la iluminación y el mismo podía saber como guiar mejor a su amigo…

- No encuentro necesario encenderlas si yo estoy confinado a la oscuridad, no las necesito…-dijo mientras continuaba caminando tocando el piso con un bastón para no tropezar

- Si pero al menos sentirías la luz y…-luego miro el lugar, muy desconcertado…Ummm? Que paso aquí…-en el lugar donde un día estuvieron los muebles solo quedaban un par de sillas

- Las regale…-dijo mientras llegaba a una y se sentaba, había aprendido aparte de guiarse con el bastón a contar los pasos y sabia donde quedaban las sillas

- Porque?…-el chico llevaba entre sus manos la correa del perro que Yusei le había encargado

- Me tropezaba mucho, además sabes que no muchos me visitan así que lo vi innecesario…-le dijo mientras alzaba su mano con tal de tocar al perro y el mismo con su entrenamiento le ponía su cabeza cerca de la mano para que la acariciara…

Yusei sonrío para si mismo, su amigo había escogido un buen animal, no se extrañaba Rally era así, todo lo mejor para el, sin esperar nada a cambio o no? Bueno la verdad Yusei no la sabia aunque con su actual estado podía suponerlo, sentía el nerviosismo del niño he inconcientemente podía escuchar el latir de su corazón cuando estaba con el…

- Veo que tu y Kira se llevan bien…-le dijo el niño derepente teniendo un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver a Yusei, el quizás no podía verlo, y agradecía que así fuera

- Es chica?...-pregunto el derepente al saber que ese nombre no seria para un macho

- Así es, en la tienda dijeron que las chicas eran las mejores pera ayudar…-el niño no le gustaba decir lo que realmente le pasaba a su amigo

- Gracias Rally, se que buscaste muy bien, Kira y yo seremos grandes amigos…-ella le lamió el rostro sellando el pacto

- Creo que le agradas mucho, sabe que la trataras muy bien…

- Sentí su esencia desde que entraste con ella…-dijo aun sonriente…-es un excelente animal

- Tanto así llega tu percepción…

Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando muy sorprendido a Yusei, el solo esbozo una sonrisa, su amigo no podía entender lo que decía solo alguien como el que estaba confinado a la oscuridad había aprendido a percibir las emociones, sentimientos, cosas que jamás pudo hacer con la vista, solo se lograba con los ojos del corazón…

- Yusei, hay algo que debo comentarte…-el chico saco una carta el pelinegro escucho el tronar del papel sabia que se trataba de una nota, carta o algo y podía suponer de quien…

- Si es lo que pienso, ya sabes cual es mi respuesta…-le dijo en tono serio

- Pero Yusei…-dijo el niño rogando que tomara la nota, mientras dejaba al descubierto el nombre del remitente Jack Atlas y bajo de su nombre la dirección del lugar donde estaba ahora- Me escribió a mi también y se pregunta porque no le haz contestado ni una sola vez, me mando tu carta a mi pensando que tal vez así le responderías piensa que no tiene bien tu dirección y…

- No me interesa saber nada más…

Dijo el ojiazul poniendo sus manos en las orejas no quería saber nada, el se había marchado lejos a entrenar y luego de liberar a Carly de los signos oscuros, se la llevo con el como asistente, sabia que ella lo amaba y si el se la había llevado era por algo…

- Yusei escúchame _onegai_….-el niño se acerco poniendo una de sus manos en los brazos de Yusei que sostenía con desesperación sus orejas no quería escuchar nada de Jack le dolía demasiado saber de el…

- No, no quiero ya sabes que el tema de Jack y del porque estoy en la oscuridad es algo que no se toca en mi casa…-se levanto de su lugar tirando el bastón en el proceso se agacho a buscarlo no lograba encontrado…

- Yusei _onegai_, sabes que no insistiría si no fuera importante…-le dijo el niño mientras tomaba el bastón y se lo ponía en las manos a Yusei…

- Rally debes entender que Jack y yo estamos en un mundo diferente

El niño le tomo de las manos le dolía verlo sufrir, sabia que su primer y quizás el único amor que tubo estaba sufrimiento la vida lo había castigado y como si no fuera suficiente quitarle a sus padres cuando el solo era un bebe, vivir como un delincuente en un lugar abominable luego, luchar arriesgando su vida para salvar al mundo, y ahora tenia una enfermedad incurable que lo había confinado a la oscuridad y eso que aun solo estaba empezando…

- Yusei _onegai_ solo escúchame…-el chico levanto la mano para no escuchar mas no le gustaba tocar el tema

- No Rally, sabes las reglas…- le dijo muy serio…-Además el ni siquiera sabe lo que tu si, así que espero que ni se te ocurra comentarle algo…-le dijo en tono serio aunque resaltando lo ultimo con cierto enojo…

- Jamás haría nada que te lastimara…-fue la respuesta del niño, ya derrotado que el chico no escucharía lo que Jack le escribió…-solo espero que luego no te arrepientas…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong una moto de color blanco estaba dando su ultima vuelta en el estadio mientras una chica de lentes tenia un cronometro en su mano, luego al llegar el piloto terminando su vuelta lo detuvo y alzo su mano había hecho un muy buen tiempo…

- Excelente Jack…-le dijo ella emocionada…-el piloto de la moto de color blanco se quito su casco y se alboroto un poco sus rubios cabellos mientras le sonreía a la chica….-si sigues así lograras ganar las regionales sin duda…-le dijo ella mientras se acercaba al piloto…

- Eso espero…-dijo serio mientras ponía seguro a la moto y se bajaba de ella…-necesito ser el rey otra vez

- Para mi nunca haz dejado de serlo…-le dijo ella con una sonrisa…-y tu deberías de ocuparte de lo que ya sabes…-le dijo mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla…-las oportunidades pasan y sabes que si las dejas ir, pierdes…

- Lo se, lo se…-dijo serio para luego patear una lata…-sabes que lo he intentado pero no ha servido de nada, lo sabes…

- Al menos no te haz rendido ya veras que pronto tendrás tu recompensa…

El rubio se sentó en uno de los asientos del estadio mirando al frente donde estaba su moto, estaba muy pensativo y la verdad ya estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas de lo que la chica decía fuera cierto, sabia que tenia bien la dirección de Yusei, aunque por sugerencia de Carly el decidió mandarle la carta a Rally que era quien siempre le respondía, esperando que con la presión de Rally, Yusei esa vez si se dignara a contestar…

- Jack, estaba pensando, y si vamos a Neodomino…-le pregunto la chica de repente sentándose a su lado…-ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, aunque ella aun seguía enamorada del rubio en secreto, sabía que el corazón del antiguo rey del juego pertenecía a alguien más

- Sabes que no puedo, tengo un contrato aquí, y lo necesitamos para vivir, las cosas ya no son tan fáciles si no eres rey…-suspiro, quería regresar desde que Yusei no respondió a sus cartas quería ir y saber el porque pero no podía, estaba atado a Hong Kon aunque no quisiera…

- Podríamos pedir unos días…

- Se viene el torneo regional, y luchare contra Japón, no nos darán esos días el poco tiempo que tenemos para respirar es necesario para entrenar…

- Y no sabes si Yusei esta entre los competidores?…-tal vez ahí estaba la esperanza del reencuentro

- El no esta revise la lista hay 10 duelistas entre ellos esta Crow y Kiryu pero no Yusei…

- Vaya eso es extraño…-medito la chica ya sabia que Yusei aun era el rey del juego de Japón y si no competía se quedaría sin titulo

- Y eso me tiene aun mas preocupado, Yusei no es de los que le importaría defender ser el rey, pero tampoco es de los que se rinde sin luchar, algo pasa…

Dijo el meditando un poco y queriendo encontrar una respuesta con el intelecto que tenia pero no lograba encontrarla, era muy raro que Yusei no participara si amaba los duelos y era excelente duelista, aun por eso a pesar de los años seguía siendo el rey…

- Me gustaría verlo, lo que me preocupa es…el querrá verme?…-solo hablando de Yusei era cuando se le notaba a Jack inseguro y triste por lo general siempre era seguro, altanero y demasiado serio como para pensar que tenia sentimientos…

- Eran buenos amigos no?

- No cuando me vine a este país, deje de ser su amigo le dije lo que sentía y…el no me contesto nada…-suspiro…-quizás en ese momento destruí nuestra amistad

- Una amistad como la que ustedes tenían nunca podría destruirla, créeme lo vi y lo siento…

* * *

Rally había terminado de hablar con Yusei, regresando con sus amigos ansiosos por saber de Yusei y de cuanto estaba avanzando su padecimiento, deseaban verlo, estar con el pero Yusei no quería que lo visitaran, su deseo era morir en paz sin que nadie lo viera sufrir, sabiendo muy bien que su enfermedad no tenia cura…

- Como esta Yusei, Rally?…-le pregunto un chico alto con unos curiosos lentes redondos, los tres eran ahora parte de los empleados de Kaibacorp en la parte de mantenimiento de las D-Wheel

- Sigue igual…-aunque Yusei le había dicho que no contara nada para Rally era muy difícil guardar ese secreto, luego de un año de saberlo así que a sus tres amigos se lo había revelado sabia que ellos no dirían anda y menos a Crow…

- Al menos no ha empeorado…-al inicio de ese año que Yusei comenzó a padecer de la vista y de dolores en su cabeza los cuales eran insoportables, pero con la tecnología de la época, medicamos y posible tratamiento habían cesado aunque el siempre pasaba muy deprimido por todo lo que estaba pasando…

- Dentro de muy poco Yusei comenzara el tratamiento y…-Rally bajo mirada sabia lo que significaba el chico estaría mucho mas decaído

Aunque sin previo aviso alguien había entrado al lugar no quiso hacer ruido para no molestar a los chicos, quería darle una sorpresa aunque con lo poco que logro escuchar el que se llevo una sorpresa había sido el y por las caras de sus amigos era una muy desagradable…

- YUSEI UN TRATAMIENTO, QUE TRATAMIENTO?!...

Exclamo muy alterado, le había inquietado no ver a Yusei en los duelos, ni si quisiera estaba entre los jueces era algo demasiado extraño, pensaba que el chico estaba haciendo otras cosas, sabia que el quería seguir los pasos de su padre y ser científico, limpiar por completo el apellido Fudou pero ni siquiera imagino cual era la verdad tras aquella ausencia hacia los duelos…

- CROW!!!...-exclamaron los 4 mirando al de cabello anaranjado aparecer, el chico había sido disculpado por sus errores de antes y ahora ya no tenia ni una sola marca en su rostro, al contrario ahora lo que tenia en repertorio eran muchos trofeos y cartas únicas de todos los duelos y campeonatos en los que había participado

- Si saben mi nombre y ahora quiero saber que esta pasando con Yusei…-dijo poniendo la patita a la moto para dejarla ahí y ver a sus amigos, los cuales estaban demasiado nerviosos, algo grabe pasaba lo sabia…

- _Etto_…-ninguno de ellos sabia que responder, no se esperaban ver al de pelo anaranjado, pensaban que estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacer visitas…

- RESPONDAN QUIERO SABER!!!!...-para Crow Yusei era alguien muy importante lo quería mucho, Yusei era su hermano, su familia jamás lo vio como nada mas y por eso le preocupaba todo lo que pudiera pasarle aun cuando Jack se fue el mismo le sugirió que fuera sincero y le dijera sus sentimientos pero Yusei jamás lo hizo cuando tubo la oportunidad…

Los amigos de Yusei se miraron entre ellos, que inventarían ahora?, no sabían que hacer, Rally luego se levanto ya que habían estado platicando sentados no tenía mas opción que contar lo ocurrido Crow tenía derecho a saber…

- Crow siéntate esta será una larga historia…-dijo el chico mientras suspiraba la verdad no sabia como decir aquel secreto sabia que Crow no seria de los que se lo guardarían…-luego de acabar la batalla de los signo oscuro y volver todo a la normalidad tu te marchaste, Jack se marcho meses después, luego los demás, cada uno tomo su camino regresando a su vida normal, dejando a Yusei prácticamente solo en su nuevo hogar en Neodomino, en la casa que sus padres le habían dejado…-Crow trago saliva, el se había marchado por una razón egoísta mejorar como duelista, nunca se pensó que eso pudiera afectarle a su amigo…

* * *

Rally comenzó a recordar mientras relataba la historia, de cuando la vida de Yusei había tomado un giro muy diferente a como era, le dolía recordar pero sabia que Crow tenia derecho a saberlo…

- La vida a partir de ahora ha cambiado mucho…-medio año había pasado desde que los signos oscuros fueron liberados Carly, Kiryu y Misty fueron liberados cada uno retomando sus vidas, Kiryu como duelista, Carly como mano derecha de Jack y Misty con el modelaje…-a pesar de eso me siento muy triste…-todos habían abandonado a Yusei, sin quererlo se habían alejado de el, ninguno de ellos lo deseo simplemente querían retomar su camino, el camino que se había truncado por aquella lucha…

- Yo estoy contento…-Rally había regresado con su familia gracias a Yusei, estaba agradecido con el, además lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo…-nuestros amigos están contigo también, lo sabes Yusei también los demás quizás están lejos pero en sus corazones siempre seguirán siendo amigos, tu lo dijiste una vez o no?...

- Si eso dije pero…-el ojiazul suspiro quizás aquello que dijo era en lo que quería creer, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro si eso era verdad…-a veces las cosas cambian, la gente cambia y las amistades quizás nunca existieron

- No digas eso…-le dijo el chico mirando muy triste…

- Últimamente he tenido demasiado dolor de cabeza quiero ir al medico, he tomado toda clase de medicamentos y aun no se me pasa…

El chico se le quedo mirando muy preocupado sabia que su amigo había tenido dolores pero nunca se imagino que aun continuara padeciéndolos…

- Si quieres yo te acompaño…

- Me parece excelente, ya que alguien tiene que manejar la Red D-Wheel yo no podría…-dijo el chico ya también su vista en últimos días se había puesto muy borrosa seguramente necesitaría lentes pronto…

- Yo te ayudare siempre Yusei…-le sonrío el niño

Quizás el era un menor de edad de apenas 16 años pero aun así podía manejar las motos desde los 10 así que tenia gran experiencia en ello y aunque aun no había sacado su licencia era un excelente piloto, seguramente seria un buen duelista de duelos a alta velocidad pero, no quería dedicarse a eso lo único que deseaba era seguir reparando las motos como antes era su pasión…

- No se que haría sin ti Rally…

En un instante el niño se sonrojo, le gustaba que fuera tan necesario para Yusei, por un lado aunque pareciera egoísta le agradaba que todos hubieran tomado su camino de esa forma el tenia a Yusei para el solo pero al ver aquellos ojos azules que cada día se notaban mas tristes, le dolía demasiado el corazón y se retractaba de sus pensamientos…

* * *

- Ese día fuimos con Yusei al hospital, lo que pensamos que seria una revisión de rutina se convirtió en un cansado análisis en busca de lo que lo estaba pasando era grabe lo vi en las miradas de los médicos…

* * *

Paso una semana desde el primer análisis y Yusei aun seguía en el hospital, los médicos estaban mas preocupados y cada vez que el niño preguntaba por respuestas lo único que obtenía era una mirada triste y un "Aun no tenemos un diagnostico definitivo"…

- Yusei ya vine…-y en los días siguientes las cosas no mejoraron al contrario los dolores de Yusei se incrementaban y su visión empeoraba aun mas…-traje pastel mi madre lo hizo para ti, quiere que pronto mejores…-le había pedido al niño silencio no quería preocupar a nadie así que los únicos que sabían que estaba ahí era su familia…

- Rally como estas?...-la mirada de Yusei cada vez se estaba haciendo empeorando cada día, sus ojos antes azules ahora se estaban tornando celestes era muy extraño el niño estaba inquieto por eso…

- Bien porque estoy contigo…-habían pasado 2 semanas desde que ingresaron a Yusei, y el chico estaba conectado a muchos aparatos que monitoreaban su estado y mas que nada su cabeza, los dolores se habían ido por los medicamos, pero la visión no mejoraba y los doctores estaban preocupados…

* * *

- Yo estaba con el cuando el medico luego de 3 semanas y media de análisis, medicamentos y resonancias cerebrales llego a la habitación de Yusei el medico, la mirada de el había empeorado aun mas a tal grado que ahora ya no distinguía imágenes todo lo miraba completamente borroso, le habían recomendado anteojos de gran aumento que parecían no funcionar el aun veía tan borroso como sin ellos, estaba preocupado…

* * *

Un hombre vestido de blanco y con unos documentos en sus manos entro a la habitación, a pesar de la tecnología que había en ese tiempo, algunas cosas seguían igual y se necesitaba mucha paciencia para lograr a dar una respuesta a los casos grabes como Yusei…

- Ya tenemos los resultados…-los médicos lo habían sospechado desde el inicio pero necesitaban estar completamente seguros…

- Y bien que es lo que me pasa?...-a pesar de los anteojos no podía ver al doctor claramente, no le decía nada a Rally para no preocuparlo pero era bastante imposible no darse cuenta de ello…

- Muchacho no comas ansias…-Rally estaba con el y miraba tan preocupado al medico como Yusei…-haz pasado por cosas muy duras muchacho…-la historia tras el rey del juego no era secreto para nadie y todos sabían que el chico era hijo del desaparecido profesor Fudou y su esposa dos admirados científicos…-y ahora tendrás que pasar por una mas…-ambos chicos tragaron saliva sabían que tanto rodeo no podría significar nada bueno

- Hable de una vez doctor…-pidió Rally aunque en realidad no quería escuchar debía hacerlo…

- Yusei-kun…-el doctor tomo aire era muy duro aun para el…-tienes cáncer…

Silencio sepulcral en la habitación, los dos estaban sorprendidos y ninguno dijo nada, Cáncer? Porque, como donde?...eran las preguntas que invadían a Yusei y a Rally, la muerte era la única que parecía en su mente, su Yusei moriría eso significaba el cáncer pero si no estaba tan avanzado podría…

- Donde esta?...-pregunto el Yusei de repente inconciente por lo que decía ya que de eso quería sacar las conclusiones de su vida…

- En el cerebro…-fue la respuesta del medico, silencio nuevamente ahora entendía del por que de los dolores y la falta de visión

- Por eso me estoy quedando ciego?...-pregunto en tono tan triste que Rally tomo su mano para calmarlo hacerle saber que estaba ahí…

- Lamentablemente si…-el doctor estaba triste por ello, era un chico de 19 años y pasar por algo así tan joven era demasiado duro, aun para alguien como el con 25 años de experiencia no estaba preparado para dar una noticia a un chico que bien podría ser su hijo…-esta avanzando rápidamente he invadiendo otros órganos, lastimosamente de nada servirá operarte…

Dijo el medico queriendo sonar seguro sin quebrar sus voz, unas gotas de agua chocaron contra la mano de Rally, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba viendo llorar al ojiazul el siempre prefería ocultar su tristeza y cuando se sentía solo lloraba en privacidad sin preocupar a nadie pero las noticias de lo que estaba enterándose eran demasiado duras como para que su corazón no lo sintiera…

- No puede ser…-miro hacia sus manos queriendo encontrar consuelo pero las palabras del medico estaban grabadas en su mente que inconcientemente las repetía…

- No se puede hacer anda?...-pregunto Rally por alguna esperanza…

- Lamentablemente no…-dijo el medico…-lo único que podemos hacer es darle medicamentos para los dolores y alistar quimioterapia pronto…

- Yusei…-susurro Rally al ver la expresión de asombro y tristeza en el rostro del chico…

- Esta muy avanzado el cáncer, lastimosamente no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya, mis colegas y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión que si sigue avanzando como hasta ahora no podrás vivir mas de 2 o 3 años…-los ojos de Rally se llenaron de lagrimas también…-para eso el tratamiento, al menos con el podrás tener una vida tranquila sin que los dolores te agobien y quizás puedas vivir un poco mas…

- NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER…-grito de repente desesperado Yusei, Rally se sorprendió al escucharlo le apretó su mano con fuerza para calmarlo pero estaba demasiado alterado…-NO QUIERO MORIR, NO QUIERO…

- Muchacho por favor cálmate…-de lo que se estaba enterando era demasiado duro para un muchacho de 19 años decirle que no tendría esperanza de vivir y alcanzar sus sueños era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado…

- NO QUIERO MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El medico llamo a dos enfermeros y con ellos inmovilizaron al chico aplicándole una inyección para calmarlo estaba alterado lo sabían, la noticia no era algo que alguien pudiera soportar, Rally se llevaba una mano al rostro al ver a su amor sufriendo la vida era tan cruel, porque tenia que morir, porque!!! Fue la primera vez en su vida que dudo de dios y pensó que el por alguna razón se estaba vengando con Yusei, pero por que? Si el chico siempre actúo bien y pagarle de esa forma era algo demasiado duro…

* * *

- Los días siguientes le dieron de alta a Yusei, yo lo acompañe a su hogar y en esos días perdió completamente la vista, necesitaba de ayuda para caminar, guiarse sin tropezar, cada vez estaba mas y mas deprimido, llego un momento en que me dijo que para que luchar si de todas formas iba a morir, fue muy duro, sigue siendo duro para mi darle valor solo, no quiere que nadie lo vea, no quiere saber de nadie ni que nadie sepa de el, quiere que todos piensen que murió para que así cuando realmente se vaya no sufran…

Crow tenia la mirada fija en Rally y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, nunca se espero que algo tan cruel pudiera a verle pasado a su amigo, a su hermano era duro, igual sintieron los amigos de Yusei cuando lo supieron y era por eso que Rally procuraba que Jack no se enterara sabia que si lo hacia correría a verlo y estando tan mal como estaba Yusei, sufriría demasiado al perderlo de como se veían las cosas pronto seria…

- Crow espera…-el de cabellos anaranjados, no espero mas palabras tomo su casco se lo coloco y encendió su moto acelerando hasta el tope para llegar a la casa de Yusei…

- Ojala que con esto, Yusei logre encontrar paz, al menos que sus últimos días sean alegres, esta en penumbras pero su corazón, su ser sigue siendo el mismo de siempre…

- Nosotros hemos sido unos cobardes a pesar que han pasado mas de un año desde que sabemos que nuestro amigo esta enfermo no hemos ido a verlo, lo haremos y Rally a ti mas te vale avisarle a Jack lo que le esta pasando a Yusei

- No, no quiero que Yusei me odie…-dijo el niño negando en ademán

- A Yusei no le queda mas que un año y medio de vida menos quizás, no crees que merece ser feliz, siempre nos cuentas que esta deprimido, que esta triste, necesita a Jack con el lo necesita…-le dijo el mas robusto de los tres mirando a Rally muy serio…-si no lo haces yo le escribiré…-le dijo serio, conocía donde estaba Jack y sabia perfectamente como hacerle llegar una carta

- No yo lo hare…-dijo el chico derrotado, muy en el fondo no quería escribirle no quería que Jack estuviera con Yusei, pero sus amigos lo habían hecho entrar en razón, estaba en un error el ojiazul no tenia muy poco tiempo y merecía un poco de felicidad en sus últimos días…

* * *

Crow se apresuro con su moto, metiéndose entre el trafico y aun volando sobre el, debía llegar a la casa de su amigo se culpaba a cada paso ya que el siguió tanto sus sueños que olvido al que le había ayudado a conseguirlo, estaba triste, confundido y demasiado preocupado por Yusei, en que estado estaba, sabia que estaba en penumbras pero que mas podría encontrar estaba demasiado ansioso por llegar y abrazarlo…

* * *

Mientras Yusei había salido a caminar con su nueva mascota, con ella las cosas eran mas fáciles, estaba muy bien entrenada y podría salir mas seguido, los dolores de cabeza habían cesado en esos días, gracias a los nuevos medicamentos mas fuertes y mucho mas sedantes que los últimos que tomo, pronto comenzaría su tratamiento con quimioterapia y le daba miedo llevarlo sabia las consecuencias, vómitos, caída de cabello, cambios de humor aun mas grabes que los que tenia, estaba asustado…y lo que mas le asustaba era que estaba solo, quizás Rally estaba con el pero aun así el chico no podía llenar el vacío que sentía…

- Muchas gracias…-solía comprar el periódico en el puesto de la esquina cosa que había dejado porque no sabia el camino…-muchas gracias Kira…-aunque con la perra ahora con el había logrado ubicarse sin problema y contó los pasos hacia el puesto para la próxima vez, recordaría el camino sin problemas, quizás estaba ciego pero sabia leer braile y los periódicos de esa época estaban adaptados para que las personas sin visión pudieran leerlos sin problemas…

Camino muy tranquilo mientras escuchaba el sonido de los autos, al pasar las calles con un perro guía le fue mas fácil, ya que antes debía confiar mucho en su oído para saber que al menos los autos se habían definido y a veces el ruido era tal que se tardaba mucho en determinar si era adecuado cruzar las calles…

- Rally escogió a una gran amiga…-estaba sonriendo le gustaba desenvolverse solo, quizás estaba impedido de la vista pero no le gustaba ser una carga para nadie…

Derepente entre aquellos sonidos de autos, motos y vehículos de carga que pasaban escucho el sonido lejano de una mano en particular que se acercaba a gran rapidez…

- No puede ser…-dijo sonriente ese sonido se le hizo muy familiar recordando a la persona que era su dueño, aunque sabia que no podría ser el pero le gustaba tener la ilusión de al menos poder escuchar su moto esa vez…

El sonido cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y el ya no le quedo duda que muy pronto estaría mas cerca, aunque no podía ser quien pensaba el estaba en Nagasaki entrenando, para las regionales Rally le había dicho, no sabia que Crow había pedido unos días para visitar a sus amigos y entre ellos Yusei…

- YUSEI!!!...-la moto paro y una voz se escucho, aun sin quitarse el casco alguien lo abrazo reconoció la voz así que sabia de quien se trataba, la perra comenzó a ladrar para ella el estaba atacando a su amo y ella no iba a permitírselo…

- Cr…Crow…-logro decir dudando mucho de esa respuesta, sabia que era el pero no quería aceptarlo…-que-que haces aquí…-estaba demasiado nervioso…

No recibió respuesta al contrario un golpe en seco hizo que Yusei cayera al piso sintiendo un sabor metálico en su boca escupiendo un poco de ese liquido, sabia que era sangre aquel golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había roto el labio inferior…

- Crow…-dijo sorprendido, no podía ver al chico así que no pudo evitar el golpe, estaba sorprendido por recibirlo…la perra ladraba aun mas fuerte y tomo con su trompa el pantalón de Crow, para que el chico dejara de atacar a su amo…

El chico no le importo y solo tomo a Yusei de su ropa y lo alzo, quizás el ojiazul y actual rey del juego era mas alto y un poco mas corpulento que el, pero aun Crow tenia la suficiente fuerza para apartar sus pies del piso…

- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Yusei, como pudiste?…-el chico no dijo nada pero podía sentir en la voz de Crow una mezcla de dolor y reclamo…

- Yo…-el chico no sabia que responderle era difícil…-no quería preocupar a nadie…-fue su conclusión y un golpe mas le cayo a Yusei directo al rostro, mas sangre broto de su boca escupió un poco mas, no podía culpar al chico de estar molesto y la verdad no le impediría ser golpeado aunque pudiera a veces leer sus movimientos, no lo haría ya que sabia que cada golpe se lo merecía por ser tan egoísta

Unos golpes mas cayeron en su cuerpo, hasta que el sonido de los golpes y los gruñidos del perro alertaron a la gente así que ellos detuvieron al chico que estaba atacando al pobre chico ciego que no ponía resistencia alguna…

- Oye que rayos te pasa, estas loco?...-le pregunto un hombre que sostenía al chico de sus brazos…

- Policía!...- Grito una mujer a un policía de transito que pasaba cerca

- Que es lo que ocurre?...-pregunto el hombre alertado al ver a un chico ciego sangrando de su boca, con moretones en su cara y su ropa un poco rasgada…

- Nada no pasa nada oficial…-dijo Yusei dirigiendo su rostro hacia el oficial no podía verlo pero sabia que estaba ahí se guiaba por su voz…-fue un error, un error mío nada mas…-dijo los transeúntes estaban sorprendidos por esa reacción pero no tenían mas que soltar al chico agresor…

- Ten cuidado, te estoy vigilando…-le dijo un hombre muy robusto a Crow, el cual solo se arreglo su ropa y bufo un poco…

- Ni siquiera lo mereces…-Crow tomo su casco del piso que había salido volando durante la pelea…

- Crow _onegai_ espera….-el chico busco la correa de la perra y su bastón, ambas cosas la perra se las acerco con su trompa para que no buscara más…

- Que es lo que quieres?, luego que me excluiste de tu vida, que querías que te felicitara?…-le dijo el chico mientras estaba sentado en su moto, la verdad no quería irse pero estaba molesto, sentía una extraña sensación entre molestia y preocupación…

- _Gomen nasai_…-fue la respuesta del chico no sabia que mas decirle…-pero mírame como estoy…-Yusei no necesitaba usar lentes oscuros sus ojos no habían quedado mal, si la verdad estaban normales como de un chico con visión la única diferencia es que eran mas claros de lo que solían ser…-crees que verme en estas condiciones no es para sentir lastima…

Su ropa era bastante normal, la usual chaqueta azul aunque sin los protectores naranjas en los hombros y codos, ahora una simple chaqueta azul con algunos adornos negros, y una camisa negra por dentro, ya no necesitaba ningún protector por que jamás pilotaría su Red D-Wheel otra vez…

- Tus amigos que te amamos jamás escúchalo bien…JAMAS sentiríamos lastima por ti…-Crow se bajo de la moto y lo tomo de sus hombros aun con el casco puesto…-escúchame porque no nos dijiste?, estoy tan molesto no sabes cuanto, quisiera matarte por ser tan inconciente con los que te queremos, pero también por alguna extraña razón logro entenderte porque lo hiciste…-le dijo un poco mas calmado, la perrita estaba atenta a cualquier moviendo no permitiría que abusara de su amo otra vez

- Tuve miedo Crow mucho miedo, que me rechazaran…-fue la respuesta de Yusei levantando el rostro y queriendo enfocarse en Crow…-tenia miedo que me hicieran a un lado por ser un incapacitado…

Dijo que con pena, la verdad a parte de no querer preocupar a sus amigos, tenia miedo que su ahora falta de visión y la enfermedad que tenia y las consecuencias de esta provocaran que sus amigos lo dejaran solo, eso le dolería demasiado así que su mejor opción fue alejarse el de ellos, antes de que ellos lo hicieran a un lado…

- Jamás! nadie haría eso…-Crow lo abrazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yusei lloro como un niño pequeño que había perdido todo, sintió el calor de su amigo, nunca antes lo había sentido y menos de esa forma tan agradable le daba fuerzas la verdad, fuerzas de que a pesar que todo estaba en su contra sus amigos estaban con el apoyándolo, como siempre lo habían estado…

- Me he sentido tan solo, Rally esta conmigo pero…-el chico abrazo un poco mas a Crow para el era como un sueño tener a otro de sus amigos con el…

- Yusei tu mismo los haz alejado…-Crow saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio las lagrimas el mismo estaba llorando…-todos queremos estar con nuestros amigos…nuestros hermanos cuando están pasando por momentos duros…-le limpio un poco la sangre que se había mezclado con sus lagrimas…- estamos para apoyarte…

- _ARIGATO_…-le grito mientras lo abrazaba suavemente para el con solo sentir el calor de Crow bastaba no importaba si era un sueño o realidad, lo único que deseaba era tener ese recuerdo siempre con el…

* * *

- Jack no puedo creer que la gran carrera por fin llego…-el momento en que Jack Atlas estaba esperando había llegado, ganando el duelo final no solo seria rey nuevamente si no el rey regional mucho mas importante que el rey solo de Japón…

- Será difícil Kiryu es mi oponente…-el chico había logrado abrirse paso y con Crow lejos de la competencia, el había renunciado ninguna competencia era mas importante que su amigo Yusei, ya vendría otro torneo, además la vida del ojiazul se extinguiría muy pronto, quería pasar el mayor tiempo con el…

- Aun así se que lograras vencerlo, haz entrenado y haz esperado este momento por mas de dos años, tu sueño de ser el rey…

- Correo para Jack Atlas…-interrumpiendo aquellas palabra de aliento que solo al estilo Carly podían darse una carta para el futuro rey había llegado…

- Es Rally…-dos meses habían pasado desde que Crow se había enterado de la enfermedad de Yusei y que el pelinaranja se había mudado a su casa para ayudarle, no para cuidarle si no solo para hacerle compañía como decía Crow "_Yusei es lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse solo_" simplemente estaba ahí para hacerle saber que había gente que se interesaba por el…

- Léela quizás sean noticias de Yusei…-le dijo Carly sentándose a su lado para darle apoyo a Jack si era necesario…

El corazón de Jack palpitaba a mil por ahora quería leer la carta lo antes posible, saber si Rally le mandaba un "Hola" de Yusei pero al contrario de lo que esperaba la carta estaba escrita con una letra diferente, pudo reconocerla la vio demasiado veces antes como para no saber de quien era…

- Es de Yusei…

Susurro, Carly lo miro sorprendida aunque emocionada por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yusei le había escrito al rubio, el mas nervioso era Jack que hasta sus manos con las que sostenía el papel comenzaron a temblar y se notaba el papel temblando un poco…Carly puso una mano en la de Jack para darle valor, el la miro y comenzó a leer, no sabia que encontrar espero insultos, reglamos quizás pero no estaba preparado a lo que leería…

" _Querido Jack_…-Así comenzaba la carta que tantos años había esperado el antiguo rey del juego…-_Lamento mucho el haber sido tan cobarde y no querer escribir antes_…-la situación de Yusei había empeorado mucho en los últimos días, las quimioterapias habían comenzado y su cabello había comenzado a caerse a tal grado que ahora estaba completamente calvo, usaba un paliacate en su cabeza para que nadie viera su falta de cabello…-_No había querido preocuparte por mi se que tenias tus sueños y_…- Crow había logrado convencerlo luego de hablar mucho con el, que debía escribirle a Jack el tenia derecho a saber que pasaba, además el tiempo se acortaba…-_pensé que en ellos no estaba yo_…-sabia que Jack estaba obsesionado con ser el rey y pensó en un momento que esa obsesión había borrado el amor que un día dijo tenerle…-_no quise ser un obstáculo en tu vida, lo único que deseaba era que fueras feliz, verte feliz fue siempre mi sueño_…-a medida que Jack avanzaba la expresión en su rostro iba cambiando de una ansiosa a una muy triste…-_han pasado muchos meses desde que mi tratamiento comenzó_…-Jack había llegado a la parte de enterarse de su enfermedad, que estaba ciego y ahora tocaba la parte del tratamiento de quimioterapia que estaba teniendo…-_y con el sus consecuencias_…-el chico había bajado mucho de peso en los últimos días, no toleraba alimento todo lo devolvía además sus cambios de humor, un día estaba alegre, al otro triste, al otro molesto, era demasiado inestable…-_se que debe ser difícil saberlo luego de mas de mucho tiempo de padecer esto y no tener el valor para decirlo_…-en ese instante Jack tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, hasta Carly se había sorprendido al verlo así era la primera vez en su vida que lo había visto llorar, ni aun aquella vez que perdió el titulo lloro, lo vio triste si pero jamás derramar ni una sola lagrima como ahora…-_Crow, Rally y nuestros amigos están comigo, no culpes a ninguno por no decirte nada, yo les suplique que no lo hicieran no quería que vinieras aquí y dejaras atrás tus sueños, pero no puedo mas_…-En ese momento las lagrimas de Jack eran aun mas constantes tanto que ahora estaban chocando contra el papel que sostenía, Carly le dio un apretón de manos, no le diría nada ni que dejara de llorar, solo quería que el supiera que ella estaba ahí apoyándolo…-_Cada día que pasa siento que mi vida se va con el sol_…-la situación del peso de Yusei había empeorado tanto que ahora necesitaba de una silla de ruedas para trasportarse sus piernas no lo aguantaban y no tenia energía para sostenerse…-_fue por eso que con la ayuda de Crow, he logrado escribirte esta carta_…-Yusei no necesitaba de la vista para escribir, por si había errores Crow la reviso antes de enviarla…-_han sido días largos, días muy duros, difíciles sin ti, se que pronto será la batalla en que te conviertas nuevamente en el rey del juego, deseo que luches duro no te rindas se que tu podrás vencer y ser el rey lo mereces siempre lo mereciste, sabes que nunca quise quitarte tu lugar si hubiera sabido jamás hubiera intentado siquiera recuperar a "Polvo de estrellas" pero a veces nosotros no escribimos nuestro destino_…-Carly miraban a Jack sufrir de esa forma, era duro mirarlo tan triste y mas para alguien que siempre fue tan autosuficiente, en esa ocasión parecía un niño desolado…-_fue entonces que pude estar contigo, conocer a nuevos amigos, salvar a unos y unir nuestras ciudades, dejamos un legado Jack y sabes? aunque mis días están cada vez mas cerca de terminar me alegra que al menos la gente aunque no me recuerde ni sepa quien fui siempre será feliz, viviré en cada uno de sus corazones y cada uno de ellos siempre estará conmigo_…-el puente que unió a Satélite con Neodomino por apoyo de todos fue bautizado como puente "La libertad de Fudou"…-_fue un legado que cada uno de nosotros construyo, no llores por mi ausencia, en lugar de eso sonríe cada día y procura vivir la vida que a mi se me negó tener_…-Jack trago saliva en ese momento no estaba preparado para leer esa despedida…-_hasta siempre mi amor, si mi amor nunca te lo dije, nunca te lo confesé pero tu siempre fuiste y eres el único ser a quien yo he amado…vive la vida como nunca, disfruta cada día y sonríe siempre porque aunque ya no me veas estaré en cada sonrisa, en cada alegría y en cada triunfo que llegue a tu corazón…recuérdame siempre como el chico que fui el chico que conociste no el chico que soy ahora…hasta siempre Jack…hasta siempre…_

_Yusei Fudou_"

En ese momento Jack abrazo la carta como si con ella estuviera abrazando al chico que la escribió, luego se incorporo limpiándose las lagrimas en el proceso, Yusei se había despedido de el en esa carta eso significaba que sentía que sus últimos días estaban cerca así que…

- Regresaremos a Japón a Neodomino…-Le dijo a Carly en su usual voz firme y seria, ella asintió…

- Alistare todo…-ella sabia que eso era lo que se venia, y la verdad era la mejor, Yusei estaba muriendo y era mejor que Jack lo viera al menos por ultima vez…

- Esta vez el titulo tendrá que esperar, lo siento Yusei no cumpliré tu deseo para mí ahora tu eres mas importante que cualquier titulo tonto…-pensó el rubio mientras alistaba sus maletas para partir…

* * *

Mientras en Neodomino, las cosas estaban muy difíciles para Yusei, había tomado la decisión de no ir a ninguna quimioterapia mas, ese tratamiento ni le ayudaba al contrario lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado con sus nauseas, falta de apetito, debilidad, perdida del cabello y todas las demás consecuencias

- Pero Yusei…-aunque todos sabían que si el no hacia el tratamiento sus días estarían cada vez mas cortos

- Es mi ultima palabra…-les dijo el ya no quería pasar por todo aquel dolor no lo soportaría…

- Pero…-un chico alto con un paliacate azul en la cabeza negó en ademán para que Rally ya no dijera nada, Yusei sabia que era lo mejor para el y si no seguir el tratamiento era lo que deseaba se respetaría su decisión…

- Te apoyaremos siempre amigo…-le dijeron todos…el les sonrío

- Les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes todo el apoyo que me han dado y me siguen dando hasta el final

- Somos tus amigos no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados…-le dijo Crow mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla, Yusei le sonrío, su amigo siempre sabia como hacerlo sonreír…

- _Arigato_, en verdad _arigato_…

* * *

- Ya esta todo listo…

Carly como experimentada asistente de Jack, no tardo mucho en conseguir un vuelo de primera clase para Japón, además cánselo todos los compromisos de Jack y aunque sus patrocinadores no estuvieron muy de acuerdo que renunciara al campeonato entendieron la "urgencia familiar" de Jack así que seguirían apoyándolo para el próximo campeonato…

- De acuerdo andando…-Jack no tardo mucho en empacar sus cosas en una maleta, Carly había hecho lo mismo mientras hablaba por teléfono, ambos estuvieron listos para salir con rapidez…

- Solo espero que no sea tarde…-dijo Jack mientras subía a un taxi que la chica había llamado

- Llegaremos a tiempo ten fe…-le dijo ella mientras le daba un apretón en el brazo

El asintió estaba demasiado preocupado y ansioso, quería ver a Yusei no le importaba nada mas que estar con el, sabia que el tiempo se agotaba y al menos quería verlo una ultima vez…

* * *

Yusei en los días siguientes luego de mandar la carta había empeorado mucho y ahora ya ni siquiera era capaz de andar en su silla de ruedas por la casa, por ser tan obstinado de no tener mas tratamiento había hecho que su salud decayera tanto que ahora solo pasaba acostado en una cama, Kira siempre estaba cerca de el para darle calor y compañía…

- Yusei traje la comida…-comía poco pero al menos ya no regresaba lo poco que llegaba a su estomago…

- Gracias Crow…-se incorporo un poco, su apariencia era cada vez peor, ahora estaba mas pálido, en su rostro casi se podían ver reflejarse sus huesos de tan delgado que estaba…

- Esta muy bueno, así que di "A"…-Rally le ayudaba a darle de comer el ya no tenia la fuerza para sostener una cuchara, solo comía cosas liquidas para evitar la fuerza de masticar…

- Me alegra, cómelo todo o me enojare…-todos sus amigos intentaban que la vida siguiera y hacer como si Yusei estaba bien, pero era muy difícil…

- Vamos Rally no llores procurare comerlo todo si?...-Yusei siempre intentaba estar alegre y con ánimos por muy mal que se sintiera, sabia que los que mas sufrían al verlo eran sus amigos por ellos intentaba ser fuerte…

- _Gomen_ no quería preocuparte…-quizás estaba en la oscuridad pero Yusei era muy perceptivo y aunque no hubiera sonido sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando…

- Chicos que les parece si vemos la TV? hoy es la final regional de duelos donde Jack compite…-todos ellos habían seguido los duelos de Jack por TV, a Yusei le hacia feliz escuchar lo lejos que había llegado el y estaba apunto de cumplir sus sueños…

- Me parece excelente seguramente el y Kiryu darán el mejor duelo…-dijo Crow mientras se acomodaba en una silla y todos comenzaban a ver o a escuchar el programa…

_Esta tarde nos llego el comunicado que el participante Jack Atlas no se presentara en la competencia, al parecer tubo una grabe urgencia familiar y por lo tanto al abandonar el torneo el rey del juego regional es automáticamente Kyosuke Kiryu__…_

- _NANI_?- todos estaban sorprendidos en especial Yusei…-no puede ser…-dijo en un susurro sabia que Jack no tenia familia así que su renuncia en el duelo seguramente se debía a la carta que le envío…-no quería que esto pasara…-se llevo unas manos a la cabeza…

- Yusei _onegai_ cálmate…-le suplico Rally ya que se estaba alterando demasiado

- Todo esto es mi culpa…-dijo mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas

- No es tu culpa Yusei, Jack tomo la decisión…-le dijo Crow alarmado por la actitud de su amigo…

- Nuevamente vuelvo a interferir en su sueño, no puede ser…

- Yusei cálmate _onegai_…-le pidieron sus demás amigos eso no le haría nada bien…

- Yo nuevamente le quito el titulo de rey…-dijo desesperado mientras que en el proceso alguien tocaba a la puerta, uno de sus amigos el mas robusto iba abrir sorprendiéndose mucho de quien se trataba…

- Yusei no es tu culpa…-el chico escucho la voz sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella tan seria…-yo quise venir a verte…-se acerco de forma segura hacia el chico y lo abrazo, el corazón de aquel visitante estaba quebrantado al ver a quien amaba en aquel deplorable estado

- Jack que haces aquí? deberías estar en una competencia ahora mismo…-le dijo en tono suave la voz de Yusei de por si por la debilidad no era muy fuerte…

- Jack jamás te iba a dejar solo Yusei-kun…-le dijo una chica sabia de quien se trataba

- Carly-san?...-sabia que era ella, solo quería confirmarlo y saber porque Jack le restregaba a esa chica en la cara…

- Así es, Jack ha estado muy ansioso de verte desde que se fue pero ya sabes tantos compromisos, duelos, conferencias que no pudo venir antes…

Yusei analizo un poco la situación no sabia por que ella estaba ahí, no podía ser tan cínica entonces lo que el se imaginaba que Jack se había llevado a Carly de ayudante no era porque en realidad le gustaba, bueno siempre supo que ella si sentía algo por el pero quizás se había resignado o no?

- Me alegra estar contigo, aquí y ahora Yusei…

Jack le dio un beso al chico, Yusei abrió sus ojos en impresión esa repentina acción no se la esperaba pero sonrío luego, cerro sus ojos disfrutando del beso intentando grabar en su mente cada sensación y cada latido de su corazón quizás seria la ultima vez que tendría un beso de Jack quería recordarlo por siempre…

- _Ai shiteru_ Jack Atlas

Los amigos de Yusei sonrieron era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la sonrisa de Yusei tenia el brillo que siempre lo caracterizo, se alegraban de verlo tan feliz, sabían que con la llegada de Jack, el tendría mas entusiasmo de continuar…

- Saldremos de esto Yusei, te lo juro…- Yusei sonrío mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Jack, era la primera vez que estar entre ellos se le hizo tan calido, tan reconfortante…

- _Arigato_ Jack, en verdad _arigato_…-el solo hecho de que el rubio estuviera ahí para Yusei, ya era gran ayuda, su compañía, su presencia lo ayudarían a salir adelante, lo sabia…

* * *

En los días siguientes Jack había logrado conexión de Internet en la casa de Yusei, no había tiempo mientras el chico dormía investigara en Internet, sobre algún nuevo tratamiento para la enfermedad del chico, sabia que estaba tan avanzada que no había cura, pero que al menos el tuviera unos últimos días con paz, sin dolores y sin agonizar en vida ya seria un gran avance…

- Como te fue hoy?...-Carly también le ayudaba en ello, ahora ella y Ángela eran buenas amigas, y estando la rubia en el medio de la televisión tenia mas posibilidad de investigar…

- Nada Ángela no sabe de nadie…-ella suspiro Jack se notaba muy cansado si no estaba cuidando de Yusei, estaba buscando en Internet por alguna respuesta…-deberías dormir un poco…-los dolores de Yusei cada vez eran mas y mas fuertes, despierto estaba gritando del dolor la cabeza y dormido lo despertaba su cabeza parecía que le estallaría…

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes…

Los amigos de Yusei seguían llegando, aunque ahora el que ahora frecuentaba mas era Crow, los demás frecuentaban pero ya no tanto como antes, estando Jack ahí querían darle su lugar al rubio…

- JACK!!!....-aunque un día Crow había logrado encontrar algo mientras transitaba con su moto…

- Crow, no tan fuerte Yusei acaba de dormirse…-le dijo el rubio mientras iba con el emocionado pelinaranja…

- Encontré lo que tanto hemos estado buscando…-en una de sus tantas rondas en búsqueda de duelos, algún trabajo o simplemente búsqueda para ayudar a Yusei, había encontrado un articulo en un periódico de una ciudad cercana…-mira aquí esta…

Jack tomo el periódico era un aviso pequeño tan pequeño que solo alguien que había revisado minuciosamente había logrado verlo, el anuncio decía que un medico muy conocido como investigador del cáncer en general había logrado descubrir un tratamiento que les ayudaba a los pacientes con cáncer avanzado a tener una vida un poco mas normal el tratamiento no era para curar si no para que la persona no tuviera dolores, ni tuviera que pasar por la agonía de la quimioterapia…

- Crow, esto era lo que habíamos estado esperando…-dijo Jack muy ilusionado al ver el anuncio y que también había un teléfono al que llamar…-con esto Yusei estará mejor…

Jack investigo un poco mas al medico y se dio cuenta que era muy conocido por sus investigaciones con el cáncer, eso era un alivio era real la noticia, decidió llamar al numero y en unos días el medico ya estaba en la ciudad había aceptado ir a visitar a Yusei a su hogar, Jack había pagado los gastos de traslado, no le importaba gastarse todo su dinero que había ganado en esos años, si con eso Yusei tendría una vida un poco mas tranquila y con menos agonía…

- Pase doctor….- El medico era un famoso doctor de originen británico, muy brillante que trabajaba en el hospital de Nagasaki en su investigación en Japón…

- Donde esta el paciente?...-era un hombre mayor, tenia mucha experiencia en lo que hacia…

- Lo llevare con el…-Yusei pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sedado, al menos así no estaba despierto sufriendo los dolores que siempre lo achacaban…

- Su historial?...-había una carpeta donde llevaban el registro de los tratamientos, y de la salud de Yusei, siempre fue un chico muy sano hasta que fue afectado por la enfermedad…

- Cáncer cerebral es muy grabe…-dijo el medico al ver los registros y darse cuenta de lo avanzado que estaba…

- Podrá ayudarle?...-en ese momento Yusei despertó alarmado por las presencias y aunque hablaban en susurro el había podido escucharles…

- Jack quien esta contigo?...-pregunto un poco sorprendido que alguien extraño llegara a verlo

- Soy doctor Gregory House, soy especialista en el cáncer de cualquier tipo…-le explico el medico para que el chico tuviera confianza por los registros había leído que el se había quedado ciego…

- Podrá ayudarme…?...-pregunto Yusei con esperanza, sabia que no podría curarse pero al menos levantarse de la cama por si solo sin dolor, para el seria una gran noticia…

- Por supuesto solo debes de mantener esa fuerza de voluntad…-le dijo seguro mientras se colocaba su estetoscopio…-te revisare…-le advirtió, Yusei asintió…

El medico comenzó con la revisión se dio cuenta que el chico estaba demasiado bajo de paso tanto que ahora al incorporarse de le podían sentir la mayoría de sus huesos, que sobresalían de entre la ropa a eso se debía su debilidad, para comenzar tendría que alimentarse y ganar algo de peso, luego Yusei le explico de los incesante dolores que ni con inyecciones de Morfina podría quitarle el dolor, el medico anotaba cada una de las experiencias de Yusei, con ellas sabia que recetarle y que tratamiento seguir con el…

- Bien quiero que sepas que mi tratamiento no te curara del cáncer, eso quiero que estemos claros…-le dijo al terminarla revisión…-lo único que haremos es que al menos tengas una vida mejor, sin dolencias y que puedas disfrutar al máximo cada día olvidándote de tu enfermedad…

- No me importa doctor, lo único que quiero es que me quiete este dolor y poder levantarme por mis medios de la cama, no pasar sedado la mayor parte del tiempo y perderme de la vida…

A Jack se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le dolía en lo mas profundo escuchar a la persona que mas amaba hablar de esa forma, con tanto dolor, pesar y tristeza, era muy duro para el pero no lloro, siempre procuraba ser fuerte para que Yusei sintiera esa fortaleza y no se rindiera…

- Te ayudare Fudou-kun, el tratamiento que te propondre ayudara a que tengas energías, ya no tengas dolores y que ganes peso, pero deberás seguirlo al pie de la letra…

- Hare lo que me pida doctor

Yusei estaba desesperado y si con el tratamiento que el medico le proponía lo hacia sentirse mejor no faltaría a sus indicaciones y haría todo lo que el le dijera por difícil que fuera, la voz del medico le había dado esperanza sabia que el iba a regresarle un poco de salud, de la que hasta el momento no tenia, era su esperanza…

* * *

Tres meses luego de aquella visita para Yusei las cosas habían mejorado mucho, había logrado ganar algo de peso y con el la energía que necesitaba para salir de la cama, ya era capaz de permanecer despierto mas tiempo sin dolencias, podía transitar por la casa sin ayuda y a veces salir con sus amigos a comer a lugares cercanos, se sentía con mas vida y aunque sabia que su enfermedad nunca podría ser curada sus últimos días serian mas tranquilos…

- Jack te agradezco toda la ayuda que me haz dado…

Sabia que Crow era quien había encontrado el anuncio del medico pero había sido Jack quien, había encontrado la forma de traer al medico, ayudado por Carly que con la escusa de mas publicad por parte Ángela, el había accedido a viajar ya que por lo general no hacia visitas a domicilio…

- No fue nada para mi lo mas importante es que te sientas mejor…-aun le faltaba ganar peso pero al menos tenia energía y las dolencias parecían haberse calmado…

- Jack estaba pensando…-ambos estaban abrazados en un sofá de la casa, mientras menos estuviera en la cama para Yusei era mejor…-ha pasado mas de 6 meses desde que regresaste a la ciudad, me haz cuidado todo este tiempo y yo no había sido capaz de cuidar de ti

- Ya me cuidaste antes Yusei, además me encanta cuidarte…

- A mi también me encanta que me cuides, pero el punto al que quiero llegar es…te gustaría que tu y yo consumáramos nuestro amor?...-le pregunto muy sonrojado no sabia que el rubio aceptaría o si luego de todos los tratamientos quisiera tocar su cuerpo…

- Estas seguro?...-fue la respuesta de Jack, a el no le importaba consumar nada para el estar cerca de Yusei, que el demostrara amarlo era mas que suficiente…

- Claro que si, gracias al tratamiento tengo la energía necesaria para hacerlo…-le sonrío…-jamás estuve mas seguro…

Le afirmo Yusei, levantándose un poco tocando el rostro de Jack con cariño y luego lo beso en los labios, el rubio se sorprendió ante eso era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que el tomaba la iniciativa pero se dejo llevar sabia que parea Yusei era muy difícil hacerlo pero aun así había nacido de su parte…

Fue un beso un poco prolongado, Yusei estaba sonrojado, Jack podía verlo aunque el chico solo sentía sus mejillas muy calientes sabia porque, y le dio vergüenza que el rubio lo viera pero…

- Eres _kawaii_ sabes…-le dijo el rubio mientras le acaricia el rostro y lo veía a los ojos, los ojos de Yusei ya no tenia el brillo que siempre tuvieron cuando tenían luz, además el color claro que habían tomado lo hacia mas evidente su falta de visión pero aun así, para Jack el chico seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, el chico del que se había enamorado_…-Ai shiteru_…-le susurro al oído mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en su oreja y luego le besaba el cuello de forma suave al inicio, pero luego de una forma salvaje y necesitada, no tardaron en salir de la boca de Yusei los primeros gemidos, estaba disfrutando el trato y aunque nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie hombre o mujer, lo estaba disfrutando mucho…

- Te amo Jack Atlas…-le dijo entre jadeos y gemidos estaba muy excitado, Jack siempre había logrado ese aspecto en el en que con solo mirarlo era inicio de excitación…

Jack no dijo nada y solo mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba que Yusei se excitara con sus mimos, le agradaba hacer que el chico disfrutara quizás su primera y última vez que podrían estar juntos por esa razón debía ser especial…

- Yo también te amo Fudou Yusei…-le dijo entre un gemido al sentir la mano de Yusei peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna…-ven acá niño travieso…-aunque no permio que continuara y simplemente recostó al chico en el sofá mientras levantaba sus piernas y las colocaba en sus hombros mientras le iba quitando lentamente el pantalón y mientras lo hacia con su otra mano le daba unas caricias en la piel debajo de su camisa…-es seda…-pensó al sentir aquel pecho con apenas algunos finos bellos sobre el, se sentía muy suave tanto que Jack se extasío con eso, pero no se entretuvo mucho ya que el cierre del pantalón estaba completamente bajado, y ahí bajo el bóxer habría una sorpresa que lo aguardaba, una fruta dormida que en cada excitación de su dueño parecía a verse volverse lentamente una fiera salvaje…

- No veas me da vergüenza…-el pantalón no tardo mucho en quedar despojado y caer inerte en el suelo, Yusei solo quedo con sus bóxer quizás no podía verlo, podía sentir la mirada de Jack clavada en el, el rubio sonrío, Yusei aun era muy tímido, quizás no podía verlo pero podía sentir perfectamente su mirada…

- No puedo prometerlo, eres demasiado hermoso como para no verlo…-le dijo Yusei iba a decir algo mas pero fue atrapado en un beso tentador, mientras que el por su parte también quería sentir la piel de Jack, quizás no podía ver pero con las manos podía imaginarse cada parte del cuerpo perfecto y atlético el rubio…

Dudoso le comenzó a meter sus manos bajo la camisa negra que el rubio llevaba, por lo general dentro de la casa no usaba su usual gabardina blanca que amaba tanto y era el sello de presentación del rubio, si no solo un par de jeans y una camiseta negra sin mangas…el rubio le sonrío al sentir la duda de Yusei, sabia que el chico no se atrevería ir mas haya de lo que el rubio pudiera permitirle, así que simplemente sin decir nada se quito la camisa y su blanco y musculoso pecho quedo expuesto, pudo ver un puchero de parte del otro, ya que el quería ser el que lo despojara de la prenda…

- Eres _kawai_…-fue lo único que le ocurrió decir, mientras le daba otro beso y algunas caricias en aquella zona sensible donde solo estaba cubierta por un boxer que pronto seria despejado…-si que estas ansioso…-le dijo al sentir algo de humedad…

- Cállate…-le dijo sonrojado mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el pecho del rubio y cada porción era memorizada como si se tratara de imágenes…sabia que esa seria su primera y última vez juntos quería guardar cada recuerdo…

- Solo déjate llevar…-le dijo el rubio poniendo su mano al inicio de los boxer, el pelinegro lanzo un apagado gemido, como negando lo que se venia pero sabia que no podía hacer mas, y la verdad lo estaba deseando…

Pronto unos boxer cayeron al piso junto con las demás prendas dejando aquel miembro dormido que ahora estaba muy activo e hinchado por la excitación que sentía su dueño, mas sonrojos cubrieron las mejillas de Yusei, sentía la mirada penetrante del rubio y eso le daba mucha vergüenza, era igual o peor que poder verlo a los ojos…

- Pronto se te quitara la vergüenza…

Yusei volteo hacia donde estaba el no podía verlo, pero se guiaba con los sonidos, iba a decir algo cuando sintió algo húmedo invadir su miembro y pudo reconocerlo Jack lo tenia ahora en su boca, le dio unas caricias en su rubio cabello, aquel tan suave como hilos de seda mas gemidos salio de su boca, aquella sensación era tan exquisita que no pudo siquiera decirle que parara era demasiado bueno quería sentir aun mas…

- No puedo mas…-le dijo, quería expulsar su semilla, el rubio le sonrío mientras que con su mano le daba unas caricias por debajo del miembro acariciando dos bolitas que estaban muy excitadas con la sensación…

- Delicioso…-no tardo mucho en poder saborear el elixir de las entrañas de su amor, trago aquella gota a gota de aquello, tenia un sabor tan exquisito que no podía desperdiciarlo…

- Es mi turno…-le dijo guiándose con sus manos hacia el pantalón del rubio, aunque en lugar de el solo encontró los boxer en el proceso el rubio ya se los había quitado, quería hacerle las cosas mas fáciles al chico…

- Eso me encantara…-le dijo sonriéndole mientras le dejaba quitar su única prenda y su miembro rápidamente quedaba descubierto, Yusei lo toco con sus manos era grueso, grande mucho mas que el suyo pero aun así aquella sensación se sentía tan bien, tenia algunos bellos sobre el y se sentía muy suave…

No tardo mucho en que el miembro de Jack fuera invadido por la boca suave y aun dudosa de Yusei, esa sensación tan cohibida lo hacia aun mas excitante y el ojiazul pudo sentir cuando el miembro del rubio incremento su tamaño y algo de semen se escurrió en la punta, el rubio estaba mas excitado quizás aun mas de lo que el lo estaba…

Pronto comenzó con su misión de acariciar con su boca cada parte de de aquel miembro, sintiendo con su lengua como en cada moviendo se hacia mas grueso, y duro al llegar a un punto en que su dueño no pudo mas y grandes cantidades de liquido llenaron su boca, como Jack no desperdicio ni una gota, sabia que cada una de ellas era como un regaño de vida del rubio…

- Quieres el final…-le pregunto dudoso Yusei levanto la cabeza y lo miro, asintiendo estaba demasiado sonrojado y avergonzado como para siguiera mencionar palabra…-de acuerdo…-el rubio sonrío, dándole la vuelta al ojiazul le dio unas caricias en su miembro logrando obtener algo de aquella semilla que le haría mas fácil su misión de invasión en una entrada no explorada…-ahí voy…-un dedo fue introducido en la entrada con mucho esfuerzo, el espacio era demasiado estrecho y angosto como para abrirse paso rápido…

- HAAAAG!....-dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una llena de dolor…quizás el había tenido peores dolores antes pero aun así esa sensación era diferente muy rápida e incomoda…

- Quieres que pare?...-le pregunto dudando, el niego en ademán, lo deseaba…- De acuerdo… -un dedo mas fue introducido y algo de sangre se escurrió eso alerto a Jack, mientras que Yusei estaba con una almohada en su boca para no preocupar al otro estaba siendo muy doloroso, y sabia que cuando el miembro aquel enorme y grueso que sintió en su boca estuviera dentro de el seria mucho peor…

Jack se preocupo un poco por su compañero sabia que le dolía mucho y no quería hacerlo sufrir le dio unas caricias en su cabeza, en su cuerpo para calmarlo, el cuerpo de Yusei estaba temblando le estaba doliendo mucho y se estaba aguantando los gritos…

- Bueno he hecho lo que puedo…-4 dedos fue el limite que la entrada permitió y aunque había logrado dilatarse sabia que su miembro le causaría aun mas dolor quizás mas fuerte que la invasión con sus dedos…-estas seguro que…-no lo dejo continuar Yusei puso en dedo en la boca de Jack y solo asintió mientras que alistaba una almohada para su grito…-no te prohíbas si gritas hazlo no me importara y no me detendré se que al inicio dolerá pero te juro por todo lo sagrado, que luego solo placer sentirás…-le dio un beso en los labios, el chico asintió y soltó la almohada esperando por lo que se venia…-entrare de una sola vez será mejor así no te dolerá tanto que lo haga lentamente…-el asintió mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba…Jack tomo con sus manos las caderas del chico y las levanto un poco acariciando un poco sus glúteos se sentían suave y un poco rígidos…-relájate…-le dijo sabia que su compañero estaba nervioso y no podía culparlo…los aparto suavemente dejando al descubierto la entrada estaba un poco dilatada y con algo de sangre por la invasión de sus dedos…-haya voy…-de un solo moviendo metió su miembro hasta el fondo…

- HAAAAAAAAAAAG!!!!!-el grito del ojiazul no se hizo esperar mucha mas sangre broto de la entrada y el chico pudo sentirla, al inicio Jack se preocupo pero no se detuvo sabia que si lo hacia quizás no podría entrar mas…

- Me moveré ya veras que el dolor pasara…-le dijo de manera firme, Yusei no podía ni hablar del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo como una punzada que inicia en su entraba y terminaba en la punta de los dedos de los pies…-tranquilo…-le dio unas caricias queriéndolo calmar, muchas lagrimas cubrían el rostro del otro no podía evitarlo era demasiado dolor para el…

Jack comenzó a moverse no podía quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, su grueso y excitado miembro lo pedía a gritos acción, ya comenzaba a dolerle por no complacerlo…mucho mas gemidos de dolor acompañaron el moviendo pero poco a poco la entrada fue cediendo y aunque la sangre estaba brotando en un instante dejo de hacerlo y los quejidos fueron reemplazados por gemidos de placer…

La sensación fue realmente exquisita en cada moviendo Yusei quedo encantado, Jack era suave amable con el y aunque aun existía un poco de dolor el rubio le daba unas caricias en su cuerpo para calmarlo, hasta que solo el placer lo invadió disfruto cada segundo, quería guardar esos recuerdos por toda la eternidad…

Cuando el éxtasis llegaba a sus límites ambos lanzaron sus semillas casi simultáneamente, algo de sangre con semen se escurrió por la entrada de Yusei al salir su rubio ex rey del juego, cansados por la actividad, ambos cayeron recostados en el otro…

- Eres hermoso…-le dijo Jack abrazando al chico, podía sentir lo delgado de su figura pero en esos momento no le importaba el cuerpo de Yusei era suyo y su cuerpo era de el…

- Me haz hecho muy feliz…-le logro decir Yusei con todo el cansancio que su cuerpo sentía, se incorporo un poco y beso los labios de Jack para luego quedarse dormido estaba muy cansado…

- _Ai shiteru_…-le dijo Jack en un susurro, hubiera querido que lo escuchara pero sabia que el chico estaba cansado era mejor no molestarlo

* * *

Los días siguientes la salud de Yusei decayó mucho, en un inicio Jack se sintió culpable pensando que el pasado encuentro había sido el culpable de agotar sus fuerzas, aunque el medico cada vez le confirmaba que no era así, lo que pasaba era que la enfermedad del chico ya estaba en sus etapas finales y el tratamiento ya no era útil, decidiendo suspenderlo y dejar al chico solo con algunas medicaciones para apaciguar el dolor, no había nada mas que hacer mas que evitar que los dolores fueran muy fuertes…

- Yusei deberías…-Jack cada día intentaba persuadirlo hacerlo entrar en razón para que retomara el tratamiento con quimioterapia…

- Jack sabes soy feliz…-aunque Yusei no parecía escuchar, la verdad no quería escuchar…-estoy contigo aquí y ahora, es casi un sueño para mi…-Jack siempre se mantenía a su lado cuidando de el, le sostenía las manos y lo hacia sentir seguro…

- Yusei tu…-Jack estaba preocupado se negaba a perderlo…

- _Ai shiteru_…-aunque la vida de Yusei se le veía escapar cada día que pasaba, y la debilidad cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, mas de lo que antes era, paso de la silla de ruedas a no dar un paso mas fuera de la cama, estaba demasiado débil y no podía ni siquiera sostenerse en pie…

- Daria mi vida yo…snif…-el temple de Jack se quebraba al ver tan vulnerable a quien amaba…

- Doctor House en verdad esta tan mal…-fuera de la habitación estaban los amigos de Yusei, y Carly que no se había separado de Jack y menos ahora que parecía que la vida de Yusei estaba agotándose, el rubio necesitaría todo el apoyo posible…

- Lamentablemente si…-el doctor asintió, su paciente estaba mal, lo sabia y no podía ocultárselo a sus amigos…-no queda mucho tiempo…-los chicos se llevaron una mano a la boca esa noticia, aunque ya la sabían aun no estaban preparados para aceptarla, hasta Carly que no era tan cercana a Yusei sintió tristeza ante eso, sabia lo mal que Jack se pondría al perder al chico…

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer?...-pregunto Crow con lagrimas en los ojos suplicando una esperanza…

- Lamentablemente no…-dijo el doctor con los ojos cerrados…

- Esa no es una respuesta…-Crow lo agarro de su gabardina estaba desesperado esperaba escuchar al menos una esperanza y al contrario solo escucho negativa…

- Crow cálmate…-le dijo un chico de lentes, sabia como se sentía aunque tampoco era culpa del medico…

- Por suerte Rally no esta si no el hubiera sido quien sufriría mas...-dijo otro de robusta apariencia…

- Es mejor estar preparados para lo peor…-fueron las ultimas palabras del medico cuando Crow lo soltó y luego se marcho…

- Es algo muy difícil…MALDICION…-Crow dio un golpe en el pared se sentía impotente y por primera vez en su vida sentía que era un inútil, no había nada que pudiera hacer por su amigo…

- Crow no es culpa tuya…-le dijo uno de sus amigos mirándolo compasivo…

- Lo se, lo se…-dijo el sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero convencerse de eso era difícil…-me hubiera gustado ayudarlo mas, estar aquí cuando todo esto paso…

- De nada hubiera servido…-Todos voltearon a mirar y vieron al pequeño Rally con algunos comprados para la comida de ese día…-las cosas son como son y no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que rezar y pasar el mayor tiempo que se pueda con nuestro amigo…-lo miraron alejarse con la cosas dirigiéndose a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar, todos estaban muy extrañados por su serenidad y aunque fuera difícil de aceptar sabían que el chico tenia razón…

* * *

Unos días después que el doctor había revisado a Yusei el ahora estaba ingresado en el hospital, su condición empeoraba cada vez mas, le muerte podía sentirse rondar cerca de el, aunque no quisieran aceptarlo era demasiado obvio como para ignorarlo…

- Jack…-Carly estaba con el rubio a su lado le tenia gran cariño y le daba mucha tristeza ver al rubio tan destrozado, el siempre fue fuerte para todo pero cuando la situación se salía de sus manos se descontrolaba ya le había pasado una vez cuando ambos se habían conocido…-Se que es realmente duro pero piensa que es por el bien de Yusei…el estará en paz y fue muy feliz…-sabia que ella tenia razón debía dejarlo ir pero…

- Familia Fudou!?...-el medico salio y todos los amigos del chico fueron a su encuentro las noticias que dio el medico no fueron las mejores…-lo siento…-se escucho decir al viento lo que tanto habían temido y que esperaban que no pasara había pasado, el débil corazón del chico luego de tanto luchar contra el cáncer por fin se había detenido había sido una lucha feroz que ese día había perdido…

- NOOOO!!!!...-ninguno pudo contener las lagrimas ni Jack, todos estaban lamentando la ausencia de aquel que había trasformado sus vidas con solo conocerlo fue alguien especial o un ángel mandado por los dioses a llenar de alegría la vida de quien habían podido conocerlo, tubo una buena vida fue feliz y lucho hasta el final, alguien valiente y muy digno de ser un rey legendario…

* * *

Unos días después era el entierro del chico lo que muchos habían llegado a la despedida, aunque habían pasado 2 días desde la noticia en el hospital no había consuelo en ninguno el dolor por la ausencia aun se miraba en sus rostros y aunque para algunos habían sido tantas lagrimas que ahora estaban secos, la tristeza era evidente…

- Este día estamos dándole el ultimo adiós a nuestro amigo Fudou Yusei…-para Jack había sido mas devastador y aunque intentaba aparentar fortaleza era obvio que le estaba dando mucho trabajo…-cada uno de los que tuvimos el honor de conocerlo cambio nuestras vidas para siempre y aunque ahora ya no esta sigue cambiándola…-la voz de Jack ya no era aquella llena de autoritarismo que siempre había sido, ahora estaba quebrada lastimera…-no tenia muchas partencias solo sus valiosas cartas las cuales dejo dicho que se repartieran en sus amigos mas cercanos…

Ahora cada uno tenia una carta de la baraja de Yusei que había atesorado hasta el final…Juck Warrior para Rua que una vez le había dicho que deseaba tenerla en su baraja, la carta que Rally le dio en su escape de Satélite regreso a sus manos, en un torneo el había ganado con ella, una chica fortuna que Carly quería y que nunca pudo tenerla ahora le pertenecía, la mas importante "Polvo de estrellas" para Jack y así cada una de las cartas que el tenia, habían tenido un pasado con sus amigos que ahora ellos tenían era como tener una parte de los sentimientos de Yusei para siempre con ellos…

- Y yo…-el rubio mostró su carta se trataba de polvos de estrellas…-esta carta es un símbolo de libertad…-esa fue la razón por la que Yusei había ido a Domino y aquel evento con los símbolos oscuros que se llevo a acabo y aunque había sido el destino, la carta había sido parte de ese suceso además que era la mas especial para Yusei, había sido ganada por la unión de la amistad de todos los de Satélite y aun de Jack ahora era el quien debería cuidarla…-es un verdadero honor tener esta carta conmigo, así como también la Red D-Wheel de Yusei pasara a estar al museo como el quería, lo único que me resta decir es…Ai shiteru por siempre Yusei…-

Unas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Jack no pudo evitarlo había intentado ser fuerte pero era muy duro. El ataúd que contenía el cuerpo del chico bajo hasta llegar al fondo de donde seria su morada, una lluvia de rosas por parte de todos sus amigos, cubrió el féretro por completo entre lagrimas y sollozos, fue la despedida de alguien que había trasformado y cambiado la vida de todos los que conocieron, unos para bien otros para mal, como Godwin y su hermano que habían acabado en un manicomio…

Todos habían podido recobrar la vida que antes de conocer a Yusei no habían podido tener…

Luego fue el turno de Jack de depositar la ultima flor antes que la tierra comenzara a cubrirlo por completo…beso la rosa roja que tenia en sus manos y la lanzo…luego antes que las porciones de tierra cayeran, saco la carta de polvo de estrellas que Yusei le había dejado y la lanzo esta voló hasta caer al centro del ataúd y hasta un brillo tenue se noto al hacerlo, el dragón quería ir con su dueño Jack lo supo y lo complació…

- Este no es un dios…es un hasta luego Fudou Yusei, _koibito_ adorado…

El rubio miro al cielo con su esplendoroso azul y las nubes formaron la imagen de Yusei en el horizonte, esa fue la despedida del rey del juego, que trasformo la vida de sus amigos y dejo un legado tras el, quizás había dejado su cuerpo mortal, pero su espíritu siempre viviría en el corazón de todos los que lo conocieron y de la persona que lo amo Jack Atlas…

**FIN.-**

* * *

H

OLLY: Wiii, por fin pude subir este one-shot

YAMI: Es obvio que a mi nena le cuesta mas inspirarse no estando yo en este fic

YUSEI: Soy famoso XD

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado, piensen que es un regalo por San Valentín ^^

YAMI: Aunque hubiera sido mejor con los personajes originales

HOLLY: Yamito, es que fue un reto, me gusta musho la pareja de Yusei x Jack :3

JACK: ¬_¬U

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado y que manden muchos comentarios

YUSEI: Fui famoso ^^

YAMI: Quieres callarte

YUSEI: Estas celoso ^^

YAMI: U_U

HOLLY: No se olviden de mandar comentario, hasta la próxima…

**SAYONARA.-**


End file.
